First date
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: AU! All Humans. C'est le premier rendez-vous amoureux de Castiel et Dean, et c'est Castiel qui a choisi le lieu, mais Dean n'est pas heureux de l'endroit. Il faudra reparler des lieux de rendez-vous, non? (DESTIEL)


**Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous propose aujourd'hui un nouvel OS Destiel inspiré par un post sur Tumblr. Je ne suis pas une Destiel fan addict, mais de temps en temps j'en écris, et je me suis amusée à écrire cette fic là, vous allez voir pourquoi! Attention, c'est un AU! All humans.**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

-Sérieusement Cas' ?

Le Cas' en question se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi son petit ami avait l'air presque exaspéré. Les deux êtres étaient pourtant bien, confortablement assis dans leur voiture. Une Impala 67 ou un truc dans le genre, Castiel ne s'en souvenait plus tellement. Les voitures n'étaient pas son genre, mais Dean en était fou. Il devenait même jaloux quand l'autre jeune homme passait plus de temps à chouchouter l'Impala, qu'il appelait Bébé de surcroit, plutôt qu'à s'occuper de lui.

-Que se passe-t-il, Dean ? interrogea-t-il donc en voyant que son petit ami ne daignait pas s'expliquer davantage.

-Notre tout premier rendez-vous, dans _**MA**_ bagnole ?! Avec des hamburgers ? bougonna-t-il, de mauvaise humeur à en juger par ses yeux réprobateurs.

Castiel baissa légèrement la tête. Ah oui, le premier rendez-vous. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas beaucoup aidés aussi...il se souvint de leur avoir demandé de l'aide, mais son père, Michel, n'avait pas trouvé de réponse approprié, trop occupé à réparer une horloge religieuse, et sa mère, Naomi, lui avait conseillé un endroit original, mais ça ne l'aidait pas ça ! Bon, sa mère était déjà plus généreuse en matière d'aide que son père. Castiel regrettait presque d'être le fils d'un homme comme ça. Il avait même demandé à Naomi une fois comment elle faisait pour le supporter, et elle avait juste souris...

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Dean ? Nous sommes au calme, dans l'Impala, et en plus je t'ai apporté ta nourriture préférée. Regarde ce hamburger qui te fait les yeux doux !

-C'est pas ça Cas', mais dans ma bagnole, quand même !

-Et alors ? soupira Castiel, ne comprenant visiblement pas.

-Cas', c'est notre premier rendez-vous...

-Papa n'a pas voulu m'aider et maman m'a conseillé un lieu original !

-Par original, t'es sûr que ta mère sous-entendait vraiment _**MON**_ Bébé ?! rouspéta-t-il gentiment.

-Bah...elle a pas précisé en fait. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange dans le fait que notre premier rendez-vous soit dans ta voiture ? Elle est confortable, tu as de la musique comme tu aimes, et on peut se mettre à l'abri. Tu as vu la pluie qui tombe ?!

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, Cas', c'est juste que...t'es mon petit ami.

-Oui, je sais ! Ca ne te fait pas plaisir d'avoir ton hamburger préféré avec ton petit ami dans ta voiture que tu aimes tant ?

-T'es jaloux, hein ? Cas', entre moi et Bébé, ce n'est pas pareil qu'entre moi et toi. Bébé c'est...c'est mon hobby, elle me connait depuis que je suis tout petit ! Papa a déjà eu du mal à me la donner, en plus il voulait la donner à Sam...

-Moi c'est papa qui voulait donner son scooter à Balthazar..., interrompit Castiel en croisant les doigts, mécontent de se rappeler de ça.

-Oui mais toi, ta mère a bien dit que ton frère était trop jeune pour ça, mais moi, maman était trop occupée à son bouleau...heureusement que mon père a revu l'offre ! Enfin bref, je disais que j'ai Bébé depuis que je suis gamin presque, mais depuis que je t'ai toi, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Et un premier rendez-vous dans une bagnole avec mon petit ami, ce n'est pas superbe non plus...on est censés passer une bonne soirée dans un restaurant.

-Oh, je vois...pardon Dean, s'excusa Castiel en baissant à nouveau la tête.

Dean soupira. Non, pas encore des excuses ! Si ça continuait ainsi, Castiel allait encore bombarder son portable de messages marqués « je suis désolé », fatiguant à souhait ! Il se dépêcha vite d'arranger les choses, pas question que son petit ami le supplie mille fois de le pardonner. Dean posa ses mains sur la nuque de Castiel et la caressa, puis remonta son visage. Quelques mèches noires tombaient près de ses yeux, le rendant encore plus séduisant malgré sa petite moue.

-Je t'aime Cas', et ce que tu as fais c'est très original, mais un premier rendez-vous, c'est mieux dans un resto, non ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-Oui, tu as raison ! Tu veux aller où ? s'enjoua le brun, ses yeux s'illuminant à nouveau de joie.

-Mh...McDonald ? proposa gaiement Dean.

-Très original ! commenta son petit ami.

-Cas' ! T'es mon petit ami et tu vas découvrir ce que ça fait que de se gaver de hamburgers tout frais et moelleux pendant une soirée ! Sans oublier le pack de bières !

-Moi je ne prendrais que du coca ! objecta rapidement Castiel.

-Cas'..., sourit son petit ami officiel.

Quelques secondes à peine passèrent avant que les deux êtres ne se décident. C'était leur premier vrai rendez-vous, mais ils avaient échangé plein de baisers. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois, et un soupir de plaisir leur échappa à tous deux. Que cette vie sans soucis était belle à voir et douce à vivre. Tellement agréable, hormis avec les deux monstres qu'ils avaient comme frères...d'un côté Samuel et de l'autre Balthazar...et puis mince, même les parents avaient accepté leur relation malgré la difficulté à John de voir son fils ainé avec un mec ! Naomi avait aussi eu quelques réserves, mais elle avait vite apprécié Dean...et surtout Sam, qui jouait souvent avec Balthazar ! Quant à Michel et Mary, ils étaient très enjoués de savoir leurs enfants heureux ensemble. Et au diable la série 'Supernatural' que les enfants regardaient le soir. Cette histoire était nulle à souhait avec des monstres et des démons et des anges...ridicule ! Non, cette vie là était parfaite. Castiel et Dean avaient chacun une famille qui faisaient un pas vers l'autre, et rien ne briserait leur bonheur.

* * *

**Des reviews pour une petite auteure qui adore écrire ce genre de choses bizarres? (:**


End file.
